Band saws are well known for their use for cutting meat. All band saws include a continuous or endless length saw blade in a closed loop configuration. Whereby, the saw blade passes over a driven wheel at one end of the loop configuration and at least one or more wheels at the other end of the loop configuration. The saw blade is continuously driven in a single direction about the wheels by the driven wheel, where a toothed edge of the saw blade is expose to the meat to be cut. Currently available are portable hand held and permanently located varieties of the band saw. Permanently located models are usually heavy, bulky, costly and require a permanent dedicated space. The portable hand held models are mainly devised for bulk type cutting and not for finish cutting of meat.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a portable device to finish cut meat.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a device to cut meat which can be disassembled, without tools, into small parts for washing, storage and transportation of the device.
The present invention is a band saw. The band saw includes an endless saw blade. The band saw includes a base having a front and rear; and an upper frame having a front and a rear, the rear of the upper frame pivotally connected to the rear of the base. There is a lower wheel mounted to the base near the front of the base to support movement of the saw blade; a middle wheel mounted near the rear of the base and upper frame to support movement of the saw blade; and an upper wheel mounted to the upper frame near the front of the upper frame to support movement of the saw blade. An adjustable support assembly between the base and upper frame supports the upper frame above the base and to allow adjustment of distance between the lower and upper wheels to provide tension on the saw blade, and to allow quick assembly and disassembly of the band saw. There is a cutting table to support an object to be cut attached to the base and a power source to drive the wheels.